The fight after death
by ShadowAnime
Summary: I took it poff to fix it up read it see ya! no falmes by the way


School fighters: The training [School ground] The bell had just rang and Sakura walking home from school. She had finally finished her training with Ryu. As she walked home she saw a poster about the new School Fighting tournament. She began to jump with excitement. This was a chance to see how strong she had really gotten, but she didn't know where to sign up. So she began walking again, as she walked she kept staring at the poster. Suddenly she saw a crowd of people in the middle of the street. She rushed over to see what the crowd was about. When she got there she saw a boy fighting three men. One man ran after him with a pole and the other two put him in a head lock. The boy flipped the two men over his head, and ran up too the man with the pole and threw a punch at his face, the man caught the punch. Just as the man grabbed his fist the boy kneed him in the chest the man fell to the floor. Sakura looked amazed. "Any body else wanna fight me?" asked the boy. "I do" called out Sakura. The boy smiled "okay let's go" He said in a cocky voice. Sakura ran up to him an aimed a punch to his chest, the boy blocked it, and punched Sakura in the face. Sakura came back with a head but in his chest. The boy put his hands over his chest. Then Sakura went behind him without him knowing and tried to hit him in the head, but he moved out the way kneed Sakura in the back. Sakura fell to the ground. The boy stepped in her back repeatedly. Just then Sakura rolled out of the way of his last hit and launched a hadouken at him. The boy went flying into a car. He got back up and then he did a move called psycho Rage. Sakura felt she couldn't move. The boy ran up to her and aimed the hadouken attack at her. Sakura went flying onto a moving car. She jumped off, she tried to run up to the boy but she didn't have enough energy. "That was a good fight but I always win" Said the boy. Sakura struggled to get home; her feet were too damaged to walk. Suddenly the same boy she had the fight with. "What are you doing here?" asked Sakura rudely. "I figured out that you have a hard time getting home after our fight" replied the boy. The boy laid Sakura down on the floor, and then he took out a bottle of alcohol. He poured the alcohol into a napkin and wiped on her feet. "So what's your name?" asked Sakura. "My name is Raiku" said the boy, "What's yours?" "Mines is Sakura". They both smiled at each other, then they suddenly bent and was about to kiss each other. "Well Sakura I guess we should be getting you home" Raiku said with a shy voice. "Yeah" Sakura agreed. Raiku walked Sakura home. "The next day Sakura walked into school she looked on the school activity board to see if anything was going on, suddenly she saw the sign up sheet for the tournament. She gazed in amazement. She was so happy. She took a pen out of her book bag and signed her name on it. When school was over she saw Raiku walking on the street. Sakura ran up to him. "Are ya legs feeling better?" he asked. "Yes they are, I want a rematch" Sakura demanded. "Fine I'll give you a rematch" Raiku shouted.  
  
Sakura threw 5punches at him, he block all of them and kicked her in the knee. "Ouch!" Sakura cried. Raiku laughed and he kicked her in the other knee. She fell to the floor. Just as he was about to walk way he felt a beam hit his back. He turned around and fell. He saw Sakura on her knees wit her hands in the shape of a person who had just done the Hadouken. "You monster how could you" he shouted fiercely. Sakura laughed; just because my knees were hurt that doesn't mean two kicks in them are gonna hurt me. He got back up and launched the psycho Rage. This time Sakura fell off her knees. She was to beat up to budge. "Why don't I feel like I can't move?" Sakura asked. "The reason you don't feel like you can't move is because the psycho rage takes a lot of your energy and stores it into itself, by the way I new you'd ask that" Raiku said. Sakura felt a little dizzy, and it was also getting harder for her to breath. She saw a white light and she felt as if she was cured. She got up. "I'm ready to fight" Sakura shouted angrily. Raiku ran in circles around her, and before she knew it she was in a tornado. She felt herself bleeding. She was getting cuts and bruises so fast she couldn't even feel them anymore. She ran up to then left part of the tornado and punched at it. The tornado stopped and Raiku had a black eye. "Gotcha" Sakura shouted proudly. Raiku frowned, and then he sucked punched Sakura in the stomach and after kneed her in the lip. Sakura growled and wiped off the blood on her lip. "Why you little punk". Sakura ran up to him and rocked him in the jaw. Raiku noticed more people started to crowd around. So he came back and did the hadouken in Sakura's stomach. Sakura fell to the ground, she coughed up blood continuously. She got up barely being able to walk. "Alright I've had it with you" Sakura said. Sakura tried using the shoyuken technique. Raiku was hit in the face and bleeding from his mouth. "Why you son of a gun!" Raiku shouted with anger. He kept huffing and puffing, he could not stop. Sakura jump kicked him in the chest. He immediately fell to the floor. It looked as if he was out for good. Just as Sakura was about to walk away something tugged her to the ground. Her face hit the ground. She turned around and saw Raiku on the ground holding her right leg. "I don't lose remember that now" Raiku said. Sakura looked back and saw Raiku looking weak. "You're too weak to fight so stop trying" Sakura said softly. "Fudge that" Raiku replied. "You're being stubborn is going to kill you". Sakura kicked his hand off and went on her way. Raiku put his hand out as if he still wanted to fight. As Sakura walked home she wondered if Raiku would be okay, he was lying in the middle of the street. Suddenly Sakura heard a holler. She didn't recognize the voice. It was getting closer and closer. Soon it was so close you could see who it was. It was Raiku. "Sakura you know you didn't really win that match, I healed you and I could of healed myself" Raiku said with a cock tone of voice. 


End file.
